Daddy's Little Lady
by Exploded Pen
Summary: It'd help to read Daddy's Little Girl before this just to get to know Denny, anyway read on and all will be revealed!
1. Denny Drama

**0000 Disclaimer=Me no own 0000000 Okie-dokey, here goes. This is the sequel to Daddy's Little Girl (as if you couldn't tell from the ingenious title). Set many years later probably about ..................13 years later give or take. Another time travel story-aren't they fun?!?! Written a) for fun and b) because someone wanted to know what happened between Denny and Charlie after she went back and found they were involved with each other as they had been in the previous timeline. So read on, enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you think!!! Oh also er, slightly higher rating for this chapter because she swears a couple of times-you have been warned!! 00000  
**  
Adrienne looked around her, the Bridge was in a mess, consoles randomly sparking, crew members strewn across the floor-not dead-just injured. Somehow she knew what was coming. She braced herself and waited.  
  
"Lets get these people to sickbay! Reed that includes you, I'll deal with you later!" Captain Tynso ordered. "I need a damage report from each section."  
  
Adrienne sighed and helped Ensign McFarlane up.  
  
"C'mon lets get you to sickbay," she said shortly, pulling the young Ensign into the turbo-lift.  
  
Several dazed and confused members of the bridge crew followed her in.  
  
"Sickbay."  
  
"Adrienne that was incredible."  
  
Adrienne snapped out of her thoughts and turned her gaze to the comm. officer, Lieutenant Maria Brandon.  
  
"Yeah, incredible I didn't kill anyone," she sighed.  
  
"Are you kidding? We were as good as dead! I've never seen a weapons tactic like it!" Maria exclaimed.  
  
Denny pulled a face and said no more.  
  
The turbo-lift doors opened and they all made their way to sickbay.  
  
"I just can't keep you away can I?" Doctor Richardson joked weakly.  
  
"There aren't as many as I thought there would be," said Denny gesturing round the almost full sickbay.  
  
"We've not had everyone report in yet," Richardson replied.  
  
Denny nodded and leant against the wall.  
  
"One of the nurses will be around to see to you in a minute," he said before rushing off.  
  
Fresh new casualties were brought in, one at least seriously injured; it instantly became pandemonium with Doctor Richardson desperately trying to calm them all down.  
  
"SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" Denny bellowed. "YOU WILL ALL GET SEEN TO!"  
  
Sickbay instantly fell silent. Richardson shot her a look of gratitude. Denny slid down the wall and watched the nurses rush around.  
  
**00000 Flashback 000000**  
  
_"Shields have failed!" Denny yelled. "They're firing again!"  
  
The ship rocked violently and the helm console suddenly exploded sending young Ensign McFarlane flying.  
  
"We've lost helm control!"  
  
"Sir! The next shot will destroy us!"  
  
"They're firing again!"  
  
**"FIRE AT WILL!"**  
  
An idea suddenly came to Denny; her fingers flew across the console.  
  
**"REED FIRE!!"**  
  
"Give me a minute sir! I've got an idea!"  
  
"Reed for Gods Sake **FIRE!!!!!!"**  
  
"But sir!"  
  
"No buts Reed!! Do as you're told and fire on the ship!"  
  
"With all due respect no sir!"  
  
Tynso gazed at her open mouthed for a few seconds a look of disbelief.  
  
Denny pressed on final control and watched as weapons various erupted from the ship causing a direct hit to the other vessel.  
  
"Captain, their engines have been disabled. Their warp core is breeching."  
  
"Get us out of here," said Tynso urgently, momentarily forgetting the loss of helm control.  
  
"I'm on it sir."  
  
Denny hacked back into Helm control and reset the autopilot.  
_  
**000000 End Flashback 0000000**  
  
"Adrienne are you trying to destroy my ship?" a familiar voice asked.  
  
Denny looked up and pulled a face, seeing one of her friends looking down at her.  
  
"Not funny, Tynso's gonna chew me out for sure."  
  
"He won't. From what I hear you saved us."  
  
"I ignored a direct order and did my own thing without telling the Captain."  
  
"Don't you do that anyway?"  
  
"Not helping. Not helping at all."  
  
"Ok, I'm sorry. Have you had someone look at that head wound?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"Maybe you could use it as an excuse, say you momentarily lost your marbles."  
  
Denny fixed him with a look.  
  
Commander Dave Fossway grinned.  
  
"Why are you here anyway?"  
  
"Came down with Crewman Green."  
  
Denny nodded and leaned her head back. By now it'd started throbbing painfully.  
  
"Those new torpedoes work well though," Dave added as an afterthought.  
  
Denny's chest puffed out with pride.  
  
"Those little beauties did their job alright."  
  
"I assume this is yet another father/daughter creation."  
  
"Actually this one was all my idea as were all the others if you remember, dad only helped me once," said Denny defensively. "I'd just finished a few prototypes to show the Captain before we were attacked."  
  
"You said you'd already asked him!" Dave exclaimed.  
  
"I had!" Denny protested. "He let me make a few prototypes ready for testing; he just didn't expect me to test them on an actual target."  
  
"Reed, let me see to that wound," said Richardson pushing through.  
  
"Denny, whatever happens you did good," Dave assured her. "If you need me I'll be cleanin' up your mess!"  
  
Denny stood up smiling grimly.  
  
"Looks nasty," Richardson commented, peering at her head.  
  
"Yeah well flying bits of metal just don't agree with me," she said staring round at the other casualties. "How much damage did I do?"  
  
"That depends."  
  
Denny whirled round only to find Captain Tynso stood behind her.  
  
"Doctor, give us a moment," he said fixing his gaze on Denny.  
  
"Captain, I still haven't tended to her wound yet," Richardson argued.  
  
"It can wait."  
  
"Captain, I........"  
  
"Doctor!"  
  
Richardson backed off to tend to a new patient looking decidedly annoyed.  
  
Denny stood up rearranging her face into a neutral expression. Tynso walked round the biobed and stood looking down at her.  
  
"It seems I owe you an apology," he began.  
  
"Sir?" she asked confused, this was definitely not what she'd expected him to say.  
  
"I should've listened to your idea, after all as much as I hate to admit it, it probably saved the ship," he continued.  
  
Definitely not what she expected.  
  
"On the other hand, you disobeyed a direct order. Not once, not twice, but _four_ times. Four times Reed! I wouldn't have expected that of you, not of an officer of your background! I need to know I can trust my officers, that they will follow my instructions."  
  
Tynso paused a moment and gave Denny a long searching look. He couldn't tell anything, her face had remained impassive and her body language neutral throughout. He couldn't even be sure she was listening.  
  
"As it stands Reed, I've made a note in your record about your refusal to follow orders. I would confine you to quarters if it weren't for the fact I need your expertise in helping to get this ship back in working order."  
  
Denny gave the slightest nod that she'd understood.  
  
"However, just remember, next time there won't be any form of refusal to follow my orders, I tell you to fire and you fire understand?"  
  
"Yes. _Sir_."  
  
"I don't deny that I've had my doubts about you Reed," Denny visibly stiffened but said nothing. "I wasn't impressed with having you onboard my ship, not because you're a woman but because I wondered if you were living in your father's shadow; whether he was giving you career that extra boost."  
  
"I assure you. _Sir_. My father has not in any way shape or form given my career _'that extra boost'."  
_  
Tynso gave a small snort of disbelief.  
  
"Just don't let it happen again Reed, or you will be off my ship so fast your feet won't touch the ground!"  
  
He turned heel and left. Denny sat back on the biobed.  
  
"Sexist wanker," she muttered. "Not because I'm a woman my arse!"  
  
"Don't be so hard on him," said Richardson coming back up towards her. "He's under a lot of pressure, he needs to know he can trust you, whether you saved the ship or not."  
  
Denny didn't trust herself to reply and waited impatiently while her wound was seen to.  
  
"All done," Richardson told her. "You can go now, but if you feel............"  
  
"Yeah, I know the drill," she said slipping off the biobed and walking out of sickbay.  
  
She stormed down the corridor and into the turbo-lift, however, when she stepped out again she realised she was no longer aboard the Magellan.  
  
"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," she groaned.  
  
"Denny?"  
  
**0000 There's a little purple button that's just screaming for you to review!!! Give in to the urge to review!! 00000**


	2. Cold war turned Hot

**0000 Disclaimer=me no own 0000 Here's the next chapter! I just want to take the time to thank all those wonderful people who reviewed-your amazing!!! 0000**

Denny whipped round coming face to face with none other than Charles Tucker IV.

"Charlie?"

"What happened to your head?" he demanded catching sight of the wound, momentarily forgetting they'd both been transported somewhere from where they were supposed to be.

"It's nothing," she said dismissively, despite the fact it was still throbbing painfully. "Where are we? And as much as it's great seeing you again aren't you supposed to be on the Intrepid?"

"Aren't you supposed to be on the Magellan?" he countered grinning.

She glanced up in surprise.

"You know about that?"

"News travels fast," he grinned. "Besides d'ya think I don't ever talk ta my parents anymore?"

"Good point."

Denny allowed herself to smile as she looked round the room.

"No door," she commented. "No point of entry, no chance of escape."

"That's where ya're wrong," said Charlie a smug look on his face. "There is a door, it's just fitted in perfectly with the wall, this is obviously a cell of some sort."

"Great, just great," she muttered moodily.

"What's up?" he asked her, noticing her dark mood.

"Nothing."

"Something's bothering ya."

She chose not to answer him and instead went over to where he claimed there was a door. She ran her fingers along the wall and sure enough felt a groove where the door and wall connected.

Feeling decidedly disgruntled due to the fact her head was throbbing, she'd just had an argument with her sexist Captain, the man of her dreams-who didn't even know she would quite willingly leap into his arms and have his babies-was trapped in a cell with her while her uniform was dirty and torn and she looked like something from the undead; she suddenly began furiously kicking the door.

"Denny, what the hell are ya doing?!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Kicking my way outta here!"

He grabbed hold of her and dragged her away.

"Ya gonna hurt yaself!"

"No I'm making myself feel better!"

After a few moments he finally released her and gave her a searching look.

"What's really up?" he asked softly, positioning himself on the floor. "Ya might as well tell me we ain't got nothin' better to do."

Admitting defeat she sighed and flopped down next to him.

"Tynso."

"Ok, we're getting somewhere," said Charlie, staring at her. "I'm guessing it involves Tynso."

"Tynso is an arse."

"I know Tynso is an ass, the whole world knows he's an ass, ya might wanna be more specific," Charlie pressed trying not to grin.

"He basically said the only reason I am where I am is because Dad pulled some strings," she told him eventually. "Which he would never do, he's always made a point of me standing on my own two feet and doing things for myself so I wouldn't have to put up with this crap later on!"

Charlie nodded sympathetically.

"Besides! It'd be dangerous for all personnel if I didn't know what I was doing! I mean I could seriously hurt people and endanger their lives if I wasn't properly trained! How could Tynso even dare to think that, after I'd just saved his arse from being destroyed! And yes I did save them all! His orders were coming thick and fast in the manner of 'shoot first, think later', we would all be dead now if it wasn't for me!"

She leapt up and continued to rant as she paced the room.

"Forget I asked," Charlie mumbled, watching his friend pace back and forth.

"I'm good at what I do!" she yelled. "Forget good! I'm absolutely bloody fantastic!!!! Just because I'm a woman! I bet that's what it is! He thinks I haven't got the balls for the job! Thinks I haven't got what it takes to be able to pull the trigger! He thinks I'm too nice!"

"Believe me when I say ya're scarier than any armoury officer I've ever met," said Charlie quickly. "Remind me never to get on your bad side!"

Denny stopped mid rant and took a deep breath staring at him.

"Feel better?" Charlie asked.

She nodded and grinned. "Yeah thanks."

The door suddenly slid open.

"You!" Denny exclaimed.

"Now Adrienne calm down," said Daniels stepping into the room, holding his hands up defensively. 

"Who says I'm not calm?" she demanded, folding her arms and tapping her foot as she glared at him.

"You know him?" Charlie asked in amazement looking from Denny to Daniels then Denny again.

"Yeah, unfortunately," she replied. "He's the moronic piece of dog excretion that accidentally lost me in time!"

"Now, you've got to understand that was just an accident," Daniels protested. "I never meant to lose you, the blast disrupted the machine!"

"Sure it did," she replied her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I believe you, honestly I do."

"Can someone explain? Timeline?" Charlie asked. "I mean I hate to split up your reunion but it'd be great if ya could explain to me why ya kidnapped us!"

"I have a mission for you," Daniels began.

"Mission? Does Starfleet know? Does it have to do with the Temporal Cold War?" Denny cut in.

"Temporal Cold War?" Charlie asked her, a mild look of confusion on his face.

"I heard Uncle Trip and Archer talking about it," she replied quickly.

Charlie opened his mouth to say something but didn't have chance before Daniels started speaking again.

"The cold war's gone hot," said Daniels gravely. "The other factions are making multiple attacks on various points in the timeline; all our other operatives are busy sorting them out, which is where you two come in."

"Oh hell no! Why should we do anything for you? For all I know you'll shoot me again!" Denny snapped.

"You'll do this mission because it involves your family," Daniels told her.

"We're listening," said Charlie carefully, clearly not totally understanding the flow of conversation but trying his hardest.

Denny couldn't help but smile as she looked at him; he looked so cute when he was confused!

"We've received intelligence that a saboteur has been planted aboard Enterprise, so we need you to go in and find this saboteur before he/she does any serious damage to the timeline."

"But won't the saboteur just move up their plans to destroy Enterprise when they find out we're aboard?" Denny asked, switching her train of thought back on to the conversation.

"No, I've determined there's only one window of opportunity in which the saboteur can successfully destroy the ship without raising any suspicion from Starfleet," Daniels explained. "You do understand of course that if the saboteur is successful with his/her mission then the both of you and Starfleet as you know it will cease to exist."

"Why us?" Charlie wanted to know.

"Because we know the ship and the crew-extremely well in some cases, therefore it's easier for us to navigate our way round the crew and the ship," Denny guessed.

Daniels nodded. "Are you both up for this?"

"But how will they destroy the ship so Starfleet doesn't get suspicious?" Denny asked frowning. "Besides, Starfleet are already in the process of making new ships, destroying Enterprise won't stop the space programme."

"They don't want to shut down Starfleet," Daniels explained. "They just want the crew of the Enterprise dead."

There was silence and Charlie and Denny took in this new information.

"Are you both up for this?" Daniels asked eventually

"I'm in," said Denny immediately. She looked at Charlie hopefully.

"Me too."

"Good," Daniels smiled in relief. "Follow me."

They followed Daniels down a white corridor and into what appeared to be either a lab or a sickbay of some sorts.

"This is Doctor Jethro," said Daniels. "He's going to supply you which the technology you need."

Charlie looked like a kid in a sweet shop; Denny could clearly see he was itching to take a look at some of the machines round the room.

"First things first," said Jethro. "Your appearance needs to be changed."

"Why?" Charlie asked, tearing his eyes away from a particularly interesting machine in the corner.

"Because you're both to close in looks to your parents," Jethro snapped. "Tucker come here." He gestured to Denny.

"No I'm Reed, he's Tucker," Denny corrected, resisting the urge to roll her eyes-so much for looking like her parents.

"Whatever, come here," He ordered.

Denny stepped forward.

"This will sting slightly but that will subside," he informed her. He pulled down the collar of her tatty uniform and pressed a small round device to her skin.

Charlie gasped in shock as her appearance instantly changed.

"It involves holotechnology to change someones physical appearance," said Jethro. "Although, you must not get examined by their Doctor because your DNA remains the same."

Denny nodded, Daniels handed her a uniform.

"Go change," he said, indicating a small room to the side.

Denny walked in and caught sight of herself in the mirror, dropping the uniform in her shock.

Where her hair had been dark brown it was now a deep red and where her eyes had been blue they were now green. Her skin had darkened in tone and any scars she had had now disappeared including a birthmark on her stomach. However her body shape had remained the same.

"I gotta get me one of these," she said to herself.

She quickly changed and stared critically at her reflection in the mirror. She noticed the Lieutenant's bars on her uniform.

"Damn," she cursed softly. "I worked hard for my rank"

"Denny hurry up," said Charlie peering inside.

"Is that you Charlie?" she asked taking in every aspect of his appearance.

His hair was brown and floppy, his eyes were brown and his skin was pale and pasty looking.

Denny studied him closely and decided that what he normally looked like was a damn site more appealing. Still, at least she'd actually get to know him better again now, considering the last time she'd seen him had been on Shore leave right before she found out about her posting to the Magellan.

"Earth to Denny," he called clicking his fingers in front of her face.

"Yeah, I'm moving," she grumbled.

He shot her a cheeky grin and she exited before he could make a comment.

Before long they were both stood in front of Daniels, waiting for him to say something.

"I'm not finished with you yet!" Jethro snapped.

They turned back to Jethro.

"Now I can't give you too much because you aren't from this time either," said Jethro, shooting Daniels and evil look. "But I can give you this, a communications device that'll let you contact each other anywhere at anytime. It fits just behind the ear, which is why the both of you have been given an appearance with fairly long hair to hide it. To use it tap it twice and then start talking to each other then to end the conversation tap it twice again. Next, is a scanner, this will help you detect any explosives that may be on board the ship, press the green button to activate and the brown button to switch it off. Absolutely idiot-proof."

He handed the scanner to Charlie and proceeded to attach the communications device to the pair of them.

"Finally for you Miss Reed." Jethro held out a small compact box and dropped it carefully into her hand. "Hold it in your hand, aim and push the hollow to fire. This is for when you find the culprit. It's not a weapon; it'll just return the saboteur here for questioning."

"How come I don't get one?" Charlie demanded.

"You got the scanner," said Jethro simply. "Now, tuck it away somewhere safe-not in your uniform pockets! You'll send it off to laundry if you do that."

Denny nodded and tucked it inside her uniform. Charlie gave her a sideways glance but quickly looked away as she looked up.

"Whatever you do don't let anyone get hold of these devices," said Jethro his voice deadly serious. "Do not tell anyone your true identities, do not tell your parents who you are, do not spread around that you are looking for a saboteur, do not change or help out in any incident, unless it directly affects your assignment-DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"Yes sir," they replied in unison.

"Daniels will debrief you," said Jethro shooing them out of the room.

"Well wasn't he nice and polite," Charlie muttered.

Denny giggled in spite of herself and blushed when he grinned at her.

"When you two are finished," said Daniels impatiently. "There is a slight matter of you ceasing to exist if we don't do something!"

"Well, explain then," Denny offered. "We aren't stopping you."

Daniels scowled but kept his distance from her.

"Right, your names during this mission will be Lieutenant Adrienne Phillips and Lieutenant Charles Hanson, as Jethro said you aren't allowed to reveal your true identity to anyone," Daniels told them. "I've determined that the saboteur will strike on the 21st September 2156 when in the original timeline Enterprise narrowly escapes being destroyed by a booby trapped alien vessel as then their deaths would be counted as a tragic accident."

"So when are you dropping us in?" Charlie wanted to know.

"7th September 2156, you'll have 13 days to find the saboteur before he can disable Enterprise so it's destroyed by the alien vessel," Daniels replied.

"So what are we waiting for?" Charlie asked. "Let's go!"

"No wait!" Denny exclaimed. "That's only three months away from when I'm born! I can't go there!"

"Don't worry, your parents won't know who you are and you won't be there to see yourself born anyway," Daniels assured her.

Denny looked unconvinced but said nothing.

"Won't it be obvious we're from the future?" Charlie asked. "I mean we have to give the crew some credit, they might just notice if two strangers appear on board."

"Well that's your first obstacle, to get Archer to let you stay aboard Enterprise and to inform the crew to give you a wide berth," Daniels informed them. "After that just lie low and conduct you search discreetly. Also it might be wise if you were to share quarters."

"I don't mind," said Denny quickly, a little too quickly, she blushed violently as the words left her mouth.

Charlie stared at her inquiringly but before he could comment Daniels cut in.

"You both ready and prepared?"

They nodded dutifully. Daniels handed them a pad.

"Full mission briefing," He explained. "Read it then destroy it, wipe it, burn it I don't care what you do just get rid of it once you've read it."

They nodded again

"Walk through that door then," he said simply. "And don't make me have to pull you guys out, if you fail you're screwed."

"Wow, gotta love the optimism," said Charlie pulling Denny through the door.

"Ever feel totally unprepared?" she asked him sighing, she looked up at the room around them. "Oh my go........"

"Who the hell are you?"

Denny turned abruptly accidentally tripping Charlie up and sending him flying.

"Wait, don't call security," she said quickly. "Let us explain, we're here to help."

**0000 _Owaves hand in manner of Jedi mind trickO_ You will review, you want to review................0000**


	3. Rock,Paper,Scissors

**0000 Disclaimerme no own 0000 Thanks for the reviews to Tobie Holloway (Comedy master piece? Aww shucks! Blushing now!), Phaser Lady (Yeah I know, but still they have to at least pretend they aren't gonna reveal themselves even if it is just them deluding themselves lol), Emiliana Keladry, Cha Oseye Tempest Thrain (Thanks loads! Your reviews are always mega helpful :D), lieutenants-lady (Don't hurt me!! Here have an update!), novelwriter (I agree, Daniels is a moron and his younger brother is even more so :P), G.Eliot, Sam, Soultoast (Like father like son lol Charlie's is really cute.....er cool. Yeah cool :P) Yeah so thanks to you lot and this chapter is a little slow but I couldn't think of another way to do and I couldn't really avoid it because otherwise the next chapter wouldn't make sense. Okie dokie! On with the story! 0000**

Archer watched them suspiciously a moment.

"Help with what?" he asked frowning.

"Something that will change history for the worst," Denny told him. "We're here to stop it."

"Who sent you?"

Denny grinned. "Daniels. My favourite time traveller."

The sarcasm in her voice wasn't lost on Archer and he looked at her quizzically.

"Ok, I might not like him, but the fact of the matter is if we didn't take this mission then it's an almost definite chance that the world as we know it will be gone-along with us," Denny explained.

"You're saying the Enterprise is in danger," Archer clarified.

"Yeah, but we're here to make sure that doesn't happen," Charlie said, subconsciously smoothing his uniform slightly.

"A saboteur from the future has been planted aboard this ship and is planning to destroy the Enterprise," Denny continued. "Our mission is to seek out this saboteur, stop whatever they've done and return back to our own time."

"But we need ya cooperation," Charlie added. "We can't do this without your cooperation."

"Wait, wait, wait a minute," said Archer holding up his hands. "You're telling me that right at this very moment a saboteur is aboard the Enterprise? How? Someone would have noticed."

At That moment the comm. beeped, Archer uncharacteristically ignored it and stared at Denny waiting for an answer.

"Captain, we just need your permission to conduct our investigation," said Denny patiently.

"I don't even know who you are!" Archer snapped.

Denny looked up at Charlie who shrugged, she rolled her eyes and stared at him a moment.

"Well?" Archer asked folding his arms.

"What was my name supposed to be?" Charlie murmured, barely audible.

"I'm Lieutenant Adrienne Phillips and this is Commander Charles Hanson," she said staring at the wall just behind Archer, she never had been able to lie to Archer or her father for that matter whilst looking them straight in the eye.

She moved her gaze back to Archers face and waited.

Archer motioned to the sofa. "Sit."

It was only then that it occurred to Denny that they'd arrived in Archer's quarters and she realised the situation could have turned out worse-much worse. Mentally she cringed. She wished with all her heart that Daniels hadn't just dumped them in there before they could actually prepare themselves. Still, in her opinion Daniels was three sandwiches short of a picnic so she hadn't honestly expected him to do anything rational.

They sat down and watched as Archer paced the room deep in thought. The comm. beeped again. Denny and Charlie watched anxiously. Archer seemed to have made up his mind and he crossed the room.

"Yes?"

"Captain, I detected a temporal disturbance in your quarters."

"Yes, get Malcolm and a security team down here. We have some visitors I'd like escorting to the Brigg."

Denny and Charlie leapt to their feet.

"Cap'n!" Charlie exclaimed. "We haven't done anythin' wrong!"

"Captain you're making a mistake," said Denny, her mind on overdrive. "We're here to help you. If we were here to harm you we would have done so already."

She weighed the possibilities, if they ran they'd be hunted down and their mission would end faster than you could say: Bugger.

She calmly sat back down again.

"Fine," she said coolly "If imprisoning us wrongfully, is what helps you understand that we're trying to help then so be it."

"Denny! What about our mission?!" Charlie exclaimed turning on her. "Everyone's dependin' on us!"

Denny shrugged. Seconds later her father burst through the door phase pistol in hand.

Scowling and muttering under her breath she allowed herself to be led away down to the brig. Today was definitely not her day, whether she was in another year or not.

0000000

"Quit pacin', ya're makin' me dizzy," Charlie complained.

Denny stopped and looked at him.

"Ya are gonna wear ya self out," he said. "I'm sure the Cap'n'll be back to chew us out soon."

Denny sat down beside him.

"He doesn't trust us Charlie, I don't think he even trusts Daniels himself that much to be honest," she sighed. "We might have to take drastic measures."

"Like?" asked Charlie suspiciously.

"Like showing Archer who we really are," Denny replied. "It's the only way I can think of to gain his trust."

"Ya really hit ya head hard didn't ya? I'd have thought you of all people would wanna keep with the rules," said Charlie staring at her.

"Rules are made to be broken," she quipped grinning.

"And ya call ya self a Reed," Charlie teased.

Denny pulled a face and subtly moved a little closer to him.

The door to the Brigg opened and Archer stepped in along with Malcolm.

"Well shall we?" Denny asked indicting the place where her emitter was.

Charlie shook his head. "Let me talk this time."

"Be my guest."

Denny stepped back and watched.

"You say you're from the future," Archer began.

"At least 28 years," Charlie cut in.

Archer paused and stared at them.

"If you're from 28 years in the future then how come you've been brought here by Daniels?" Archer asked suspiciously.

"We've had............dealings before," Denny cut in scowling. "This mission is something that we need to do, believe me I wouldn't be doing this unless it was vitally important-Daniels isn't my favourite person in the world."

"Cap'n we're here to help ya," said Charlie honestly. "Without you and the Enterprise we ain't even gonna exist."

"What do you mean?" Archer asked immediately. "Are you our descendants? A member of the crew's children?"

Denny glanced involuntarily at Malcolm and he caught her gaze.

"Captain, we'd prefer to continue this discussion in private," Denny cut in dragging her eyes away from her father's face.

"Sir?" Malcolm looked up at Archer expectantly.

Archer nodded and Malcolm left the room.

"Are you a member of the crew's children?" Archer repeated.

Denny nodded reluctantly.

"That's why we've come back, if we don't stop this saboteur we'll cease to exist," said Denny, standing a little straighter.

Archer nodded in understanding. "Thank you; we'll handle this from here."

"No!" Denny exclaimed. "Sir you don't understand! We can't chance you changing the timeline! If you or the crew do anything different from now on it could irreversibly change the timeline, which is why we have to find the saboteur not you-the crew can't even know what we're doing."

"All we ask is that, ya give us free run of the ship ta get this guy," Charlie added. "That's all ya will hardly know we're here."

"Free run of the ship?" Archer asked in disbelief. "How do I know you two aren't the saboteurs?"

"Cap'n ya gotta trust us," Charlie replied simply.

Archer didn't reply. Denny turned to Charlie.

"He doesn't trust us," she said.

"How are we gonna convince him we're the good guys?"

Denny subtly motioned to where the holo-emitter was. Charlie's eyes widened. Before he could say anything Denny ripped off the emitter and turned to face Archer.

"Captain it's me," she said standing to attention once more. "Last time you met me I was 15."

A flicker of recognition passed through Archer's eyes.

"Adrienne Reed," he said a ghost of a smile on his face. "You've grown up quite a bit."

"I'm a Lieutenant Commander now," Denny grinned.

"So is he wearing a disguise too?" Archer asked her.

"Yes, but you've already met me once and you haven't met him before............" Denny trailed off deep in thought.

"Do ya trust us now?" Charlie asked hopefully.

Archer considered this a moment before nodding.

"Just don't go round attacking members of the crew this time," he added giving Denny a meaningful look.

Denny had the decency to blush before reattaching the holo-emitter.

"So what do you need? What does your mission entail?" Archer asked letting them out.

"We just need somewhere to sleep, and the freedom to roam round the ship without bein' constantly harassed by the crew," said Charlie. "The saboteur's gonna know we're here but they won't be able ta do anythin' till............."

"Till a certain day," Denny ended. "No sir we can't tell you when that is."

"So what d'ya say Cap'n? Will ya let us help?" Charlie asked hopefully.

"I can't say no really can I?" He said grinning slightly. "I'll need to discuss it with my senior officers."

"You won't tell them who I am will you?" asked Denny alarmed. "I don't want my mum going into early labour or anything because Dad's bound to tell her if you tell him."

"I won't mention who you really are," Archer promised. "But I can't just make a decision like this without getting their opinions first."

They nodded.

"Wait here," he said. "I assume I don't need to lock you in again?"

"No we'll wait," Charlie assured him

00000

"I didn't honestly expect this part to be easy," said Denny scowling. "But I didn't expect that moron to drop us in this early either."

"Ya really don't like him do ya?" asked Charlie amused.

"No."

Ya don't like a lot of people at the moment."

"That's not true!" Denny exclaimed. "I'm not a complete ball of hatred you know!"

Charlie grinned and was about to say something when Archer came back in.

"Cap'n," Charlie greeted him warmly. What's the verdict?"

"You've got quarters on D-Deck," Archer replied. "The senior officers know about you and they're gonna tell their staff."

"Thanks Captain," said Denny.

"But I do expect to have some sort of control over you, now that you're on my ship," said Archer. "I would really like to know how you're going with your investigation."

"Well," Denny began uncertainly.

"O' course Cap'n," Charlie cut in swiftly.

"I'll take you to your quarters and I expect to see you both for dinner at 7:30pm," Archer said.

They both nodded.

Denny was deep in thought with her gaze subconsciously fixed on Charlie's rear end as they followed Archer to D-Deck. It didn't even register that Archer was talking to her in fact she only knew what was happening when she walked into Charlie.

"Oh God sorry," she apologise, snapping out of it and blinking rapidly.

"Ya ok?" Charlie asked her gently.

Denny nodded. "Just thinking."

Charlie flashed her a grin and they entered the small quarters.

"These are Daniel's old quarters," he realised looking back at Archer for confirmation.

"Seemed fitting, and we don't have space anywhere else," said Archer.

Silence fell. Denny shifted uncomfortably, they needed something to break the silence something...........anything! She straightened up.

"Excuse me a moment," she said with a winning smile and walked into the bathroom quickly locking the door behind her.

Archer and Charlie looked at each other.

"She always like that?" Archer asked amused.

"Neurotic?" Charlie said grinning. "I can't really say I ain't seen her in a while."

"So you two aren't..............."Archer let his sentence drift off but his meaning was clear.

Charlie shook his head.

Denny listened carefully at the door her heart sinking. So in being sent back in time with the love of her life had made her appear neurotic had it? Brilliant. Just brilliant. Still she never had been able to act normal around Charlie and she always seemed to see him when she was really annoyed with something. Plus word had travelled to her ears that Charlie had a special girl in his life and things were very cosy apparently. Denny had never met her but she knew she hated her already-she sounded far too perfect for her own good. Her father was an Admiral of some sorts apparently, a very well to do family, always smiling.

Denny shook herself from her thoughts and listened again. She heard the sound of retreating footsteps and the door closing. Relieved she turned and flushed the toilet-to make it seem like she had actually been doing something instead of what she had been doing which was listening at the door.

Charlie looked up when she came out grinning.

"We're really here," he said laughing. "Dad's gonna get a real kick outta this when we get back, should be a brand new topic for the Tucker Christmas newsletter."

Denny grinned back and removed the holo-emitter.

"This thing gets hot after a while," she said staring at it before carefully putting it down.

Charlie nodded in agreement. There was a short pause while they took in their surroundings.

"Charlie."

"Yeah?"

"We have no clothes."

Charlie's head snapped up.

"We have no clothes, that moron sent us here without anything to change into," said Denny scowling. "We can't go two weeks in these uniforms we'll stink to high heaven!"

"Ya never know we might be able to scare the saboteur off the ship with the smell," Charlie joked.

Denny smiled.

"Dibs on the top bed," she said suddenly.

"No fair!" Charlie exclaimed. "I'm in command, I should get first dibs!"

"Ladies before gentlemen," Denny shot back grinning, she dived for the top bunk.

"Who says I'm a gentleman?" Charlie asked grinning mischievously.

"Ok then first one to the bunk gets it," Denny challenged, she was already half way there before she finished speaking.

"Wait, wait," said Charlie holding up his hands. "We are both adults here, I'm sure we can discuss this like mature people."

"Fine then."

There was another short pause.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors?"

"Done."

Five minutes later Denny was sat on the top bunk grinning down at Charlie.

"We still haven't sorted out our clothes problem," said Denny her giddy mood fast disappearing.

"Maybe Daniels has left us something, after all these were his quarters," Charlie suggested.

"His older brother's quarters," Denny told him. "We're dealing with the younger and far more inept brother."

"So basically we haven't got a hope in hell then?"

"Yep. We're screwed."

**0000 Please review!! 0000**


	4. Hearing things

**000 Disclaimer is that I don't own anything, not even Denny or Charlie as they are the results of characters who are owned by someone :P Ok, Jay Richards is a random character who appears in a couple of my other stories just so ya know. Anyway, sorry for the severe lack of updating, school has reared its ugly head and piled on coursework by the bucket load and unfortunately sheer force of will can't make 3 pieces of English coursework, 1 maths project, three music performances and coursework, and a French speaking test disappear. So sorry! Enough of my self pitying whine, on with the story! 000**

Silence fell between them, Denny hated it, she hated silence between two people and this was not one of those comfortable silences. So she did the only thing she could think of, she pulled the pad from her pocket and started to read it.

"Anything useful?"

"I can read fast but not that fast," Denny commented shooting him a quick grin. "He waffles on for a bit about the importance of our mission then has handily enough included a list of possible places where an explosive device could be place on board that is near sensitive areas of the ship………………this could be helpful."

"What?"

"Something about the people we're dealing with," Denny replied, she slid off the bed and showed him the pad. "Looks like they're fans of projectile weapons."

"Projectile weapons? But surely our phasers are more advanced than that?" Charlie asked quickly scanning down the text. "Maybe not, these things aren't your average gun."

"I know," said Denny frowning. "They were designed to kill and to cause severe pain on contact, a stun from a phaser will hurt but projectiles will keep on hurting till they're pulled out." She paused thoughtfully. "Unless it rips straight through you."

"These are barbaric," Charlie muttered. "Daniels people haven't even determined what material the bullets are made from but apparently it ain't pretty if you get hit. See he even underlined it-twice-and wrote it in bold: **DO NOT GET HIT**."

Denny rolled her eyes and stared over his shoulder at the pad.

"It's just not strategically sound," she muttered. "It'd take time to reload the things, sure it'd hurt the enemy but the time they must waste just on reloading. For such an advanced race it just seems so unlikely they'd make a mistake like that."

"Maybe they aren't making a mistake," Charlie suggested. "Maybe they're just sadists."

Denny opened her mouth to say something then stopped.

"What?"

She remained silent for a few seconds before answering. "Well when we first arrived Enterprise's internal sensors picked us up. So if there's a saboteur here then shouldn't the sensors have picked something up?"

Charlie frowned. "Are you saying there is no saboteur?"

"No. What I'm saying is the saboteur has help. We might not be looking for an alien but a member of the crew."

0000

Denny walked slowly, the ship was fairly deserted and there was no one around asking awkward questions. It was nearly midnight however, so she'd determined that most normal people would be asleep unless they were working the night shift. Charlie was asleep, he'd started snoring his head off about an hour ago, but Denny couldn't sleep.

She couldn't stop thinking about how the saboteur had gotten in. Surely internal sensors would've picked them up? Her father would have kittens if he heard that someone had foxed the sensors.

She paused and a thought came to her. What if the saboteur wasn't someone from the future but someone actually on the ship? That would account for them not being picked up on sensors, but it made no sense.

"Why would someone destroy a ship they're on?" she mumbled to herself.

"You know talking to yourself is the first sign of madness."

Denny whipped round and came face to face with one of the crew.

"Jay Richards," she said surprised.

Jay smiled. "Seems you have me at a disadvantage."

"Lieutenant Philips," said Denny curtly. "You're up late Richards."

"I'm a regular night owl," Jay replied grinning. "So you're from the future then, the person that's got the ships grapevine singing."

Denny sighed. "I have a mission to complete-without interruptions from the rest of the crew."

Jay laughed. "You sound so optimistic."

Denny frowned.

"No one will get in your way," said Jay. "But you can't guarantee that people won't talk, and talk is dangerous."

Jay gave her a friendly smile.

"Night Lieutenant."

Denny nodded to her and leant back against the wall, watching as Jay stepped into the turbo-lift and disappeared.

"_Denny?"_

Denny nearly leapt out her skin and looked around wildly for a moment before realising it was her communicator.

"What's up Charlie?"

"_Just wonderin' where ya got to. I thought I'd test these out."_

"I just went for a wander. I thought you were asleep."

"_I was. Now I'm awake, aren't you tired yet?"_

"Yeah, I'll be back in a while, you might as well go back to sleep."

"_Alright."_

Denny tapped her comm. again to switch it off and carried on walking. Not to any particular destination, she just felt the need to keep walking. Walking and thinking.

"What am I doing?" she wondered aloud.

With that she turned and went straight back to her quarters.

0000

Denny awoke suddenly, the room was dark and she could hear Charlie's rhythmical breathing. She cursed softly, wondering what had woken her. She had always been a light sleeper, waking at the slightest sound; she blamed it on genetics having inherited her mother's excellent sense of hearing.

Denny heard Charlie sigh loudly and shift in his sleep. She too rolled over and squinted into the darkness. Nothing was moving. Everything seemed to be in its place.

Denny yawned and relaxed slightly. Charlie had probably knocked the wall or something in his sleep. He was breathing heavily and from what she remembered nothing short of a nuclear explosion would wake him till the alarm went off.

Just as Denny was about to drift off there came the unmistakable sound of the door quickly opening and closing. Denny sat up cautiously and glanced around listening intently. All she could hear was Charlie breathing and the gentle hum of the engines. Silently she slipped off the bed and landed on the floor with a soft thud.

It was then she noticed a strange odour.

"CHARLIE WAKE UP!" she yelled.

**000 Please review, for reviews help and motivate me! 000**


End file.
